Karaoke at Maloney's
by kinseyjo
Summary: Who wants to get drunk and sing? Sort of song ficy but a little different than most of the karaoke fics. Check it out and see for yourself!
1. 1: Prologue

A/N: So I decided to do the requisite "karaoke" songfic that every songfic writer does… I'm doing mine a little bit differently (a little more story and action instead of them just getting up and singing), so with no further ado… by the way, I'm not thrilled with the title to this so throw me some ideas for a new one!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Elliot whines as we pull up to Maloney's in my black Navigator.

"Oh shut up. It's going to be fun," I tease. He grumbles some more as we get out of the vehicle and head into the bar to meet up with everyone.

"Liv!" I look around to see who shouted my name and my eyes land on Casey Novak. I raise my hand to wave back at her as I drag Elliot through the bar.

"Elliot's being a fun hater," I complain as we sit down at the high top table.

"So's this one," Casey says, jabbing an elbow into John Munch's ribs.

"All I said was I don't sing," John says.

"And karaoke's a conspiracy?" I tease.

"Exactly. Glad you got it figured out, Benson," he agrees with a nod.

The little blonde waitress wanders over to our table to see what we want to drink.

"Guinness. And a Jack. Straight up," Elliot orders.

"Are you going to sing tonight, honey?" I ask.

"If I do I'm going to be damn sure I'm drunk," he grumbles.

I roll my eyes and glance at our waitress. "Can I just get an MGD in a bottle please?" I ask.

She nods and heads back to the bar to get our drinks.

Casey flops the song book in front of me and flips it open. "I think we should do this one. Considering our current circumstances," she says, pointing to a new country tune. I've heard it on the radio a few times and I wholeheartedly agree.

"Sounds good. But let's wait for Mel and Tiffani," I suggest, referring to our medical examiner Melinda Warner, and the latest conquest of John's partner, Fin, Tiffani Carter.

Casey nods her agreement. "Fin just called, they should be here pretty quick."

Our waitress returns and sets my beer in front of me. She takes Elliot's pint glass off her tray and puts it in front of him, setting his small tumbler of whiskey next to it.

"Thanks," he says, handing her a ten and telling her to keep the change.

"You guys okay?" she asks Casey and John.

"I'm good, Casey nods, motioning toward her caramel apple martini.

"Me too," John says, slugging back a drink of his Keystone.

"Old man beer," Casey mutters conspiratorially to me.

I nod and giggle. "Or fifteen year olds who are lookin' to get drunk for cheap," I grin.

"Hey girls," Tiffani says, coming up behind us and wrapping one arm around me and the other around Casey.

"Hey, Tiff," I respond. "How was work?" I ask.

"Sad. I had a patient die on me today."

"Oh, Tiff. That sucks, I'm sorry," Casey says sympathetically.

When we met Tiffani, Fin and I were on a run to St. Marks. She was in the hallway, wearing scrubs and a dazed look – she screamed _brain-dead nurse's assistant_ to me, but turns out she's an attending on the surgical floor. Trust me. You'd take one look at her and have the same thought I did. Long blonde hair. Big doe eyes. Hooker red lipstick at all times. Not to mention she's been… surgically enhanced. A lot. She looks stupid, I promise. But once we all got to know her, we fell in love. Especially Fin. It's weird to see him with a girl, usually he's single – but he's crazy about her. Good for them. I glance across the table to where he's deep in conversation with Elliot and John.

"This is just what I needed," Tiffani comments with a smile, sliding onto the empty stool between John and Fin.

"I didn't," Fin grumbles.

"Okay, boys. Put your _I'm happy to be here if I ever want to see the inside of a bedroom door again _faces on," I request. Elliot glances up at me and smiles, knowing full well that I don't make promises I don't intend to keep.

"Doc!" Tiffani hollered across the now-crowded bar. She waived the medical examiner, sans husband, over to our table.

"Where's Henry?" Munch, Fin, and Elliot all asked at once.

"Home. He passed on karaoke night. Wow, you guys are troopers," she commended.

"There was an option to pass? I was not aware of any such option," Munch complained.

Elliot flipped his cell phone open and pressed a speed dial option to call Melinda's husband.

"Henry," he said after a second. "It's Elliot. Hey, listen. John and Fin and I weren't given the pass option so get your ass down here. There will be no passing," he commanded. He nodded his head and spoke again. "Yeah, man, I totally understand. But I don't care. I'm not watching the Knicks game, neither are you. Get here. Bye." Elliot flipped his phone shut and looked at the other two guys with a smile. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

I looked at the girls and rolled my eyes. "Sorry," I say.

"Meh. It's just Elliot being a whiner. I'm used to it," Casey teases.

"Shut up, Counselor," Elliot pouts.

"Honey, snap out of it. Have another drink or something," I roll my eyes at his sour mood.

"So what are we singing, ladies?" Mel asks, trying to change the subject.

"This one," I point to the song we've chosen.

"Oh, I've heard that on the radio a few times," Tiffani says, glancing around the table at the guys. "I think it works pretty damn well, considering."

"That's what I said!" Casey agrees.

The guys were deep in conversation about a case we were working on. I cleared my throat to interrupt. "Don't be boring Henry with work stuff when he gets here, you three. No work. Just sing. Pick out a song." I slide the book across the table and they grumble as they flip through the pages.

"How about this one?" John asks, pointing to a selection.

Elliot and Fin both smile and glance up at me and Tiffani. "I think it's funny, but I'm not sure I want to sleep on the couch that long," Elliot comments.

"Oh, c'mon, Stabler. You telling me your girlfriend can't take a joke?" Munch glances at me over the top of his glasses.

"His girlfriend takes a joke just fine, John," I retort. "Maybe you should check with the ADA before you make any rash decisions."

"I'm fine. You boys sing whatever you want," Casey agrees.

"You okay, baby?" Fin asks sweetly.

"I can take whatever you can dish out, Tutola," she reminds him.

"That's my girl," he says with a grin, just as Henry walks in and slaps Elliot on the back.

"Hey man," he says. "Hi, honey," he smiles at Melinda.

"Sorry, babe. The boys made you come out," she says with a grin.

"Don't worry. I threw a tape in the VCR to record the game. You guys should come over tomorrow afternoon and watch the rest of it. Bring the girls," he replies, smirking at me, Tiff, and Casey.

Casey and Tiffani both groan and so does Elliot.

"What's your problem?" Munch asks with a satisfied grin.

"That's not really punishment for Liv. The game's already recording at our house."

"What the hell? Then why are you complaining about not being able to watch it?" Casey asks.

"It's '_different_' when it's live," I say with an eye roll.

"Oh please," Tiffani groans.

"Hey, so, everyone's here. Liv, go tell the guy what we're singing," Casey commands.

"Yes, ma'am," I agree with a giggle. I write down the number and song title with our names on one of the little scraps of paper we'd gotten and marched it up to the DJ. "Hi," I say with a smile.

"Hey. What you singin'?" he asks.

I hand him the paper and he smiles. "Are you sittin' at that rowdy high-top in the corner?" he asks.

"The one with the 4 grown men acting like three-year-olds? Yeah, that's us," I grin.

He looks down at the piece of paper and chuckles. "Olivia, Tiffani, Melinda, and Casey, huh? Sound like a force to be reckoned with," he says.

I nod my head enthusiastically. "You bet."

"Okay. You are…"

"I'm Liv."

"Okay, Liv. You've got three groups in front of you, and then you girls are up."

"Thanks!" I say enthusiastically and head back to our table.

--

A/N: What do you think so far? Keep reading to see what the girls picked to sing!! R&R this chapter for me first, please! I'll be your best friend! XO, Kinsey


	2. 2: The Girls, Findin' A Good Man

A/N: Great reviews! Glad you guys are diggin' this fluffy little piece. I needed something angst-less and smut-less (pretty much!) Here's the girls' song! Enjoy! R&R! XO, Kinsey

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

"Okay, so next up we've got Olivia, Tiffani, Melinda and Casey!" At the sound of our names, the girls and I hop up to go to the stage. "The girls are going to be singing a song from a young lady who's a newcomer to the music scene, Miss Danielle Peck. Here they are with "Findin' a Good Man!"

The girls and I make our way to the stage, each picking up a microphone. "Who's tryin' to find a good man tonight?" I ask as the opening chords of the song begin. A bunch of the girls in the audience scream their agreement.

"Us too," Casey says with a grin waving to the guys in the corner.

I look up at the monitor and Casey and I start with the first verse of the song.

_Got a bucket of Corona,  
Enough stories to last all night,  
About the trials and tribulations,  
Of findin' Mr. Right  
Of findin' a good man._

At the last line, I point at the back corner table. Elliot and the boys turn various shades of red as some of the people, especially the girls, on the dance floor turn to see who I'm pointing at.

Melinda and Tiffani jump in with us at the chorus.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too-soon-sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man._

I glance back at the boys to see them all laughing and clapping. Melinda and Tiffani take the second verse, belting the words into their microphones. 

_Blind dates and horror stories  
Pushy guys and fast movers_

"_Let's dedicate this girl's night out_," Melinda sings as she wraps an arm around Tiffani.

"_To big talkers bad losers_," Tiffani sings with a giggle into the mic.

"_It's so hard findin' a good man_." They finish the verse together with Casey and me nodding enthusiastically as we join in on the chorus again.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man._

Melinda jumps in with the first line of the bridge but switches the girl's name out.

"_Hey,_ _Tiff, I know you want perfection…_"

Tiffani takes her cue and sings the second line.

"_Casey, you wanna listener.._."

Casey jumps in with my nickname to do the next line.

"_Livvie, your list is gettin' long_…"

I know the song well enough to know the line that's coming next and I make my way back through the crowd to Elliot before I sing the next line. I run my fingers down his chest and get right in his face before I sing the last line.

"_And girls, you know me, I just want a good kisser_," I smile seductively while I plant a kiss on his lips. He blushes and kisses me back, but I turn to go back to the stage before we can get too terribly involved. As I'm going through the crowd, I clap my hands over my head in an attempt to get them to sing along with us.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man._

I'm back up on the stage and the girls and I stand with our arms around each others waists, singing the last two lines of the song.

_Here's to findin' a good man.  
Here's to findin' a good man._

The crowd erupts into cheers and whistles, none louder than the four "good men" sitting at the table in the back corner.

--

What'd you think? I heard this song the other day and thought it would be PERFECT for this. ESPECIALLY the part with Liv and Elliot at the end – cute? Lemme know! XO, Kinsey!


	3. 3: The Guys, Kiss The Lips

A/N: Here's the song the boys picked out!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

After we were done singing, Fin ran their request up to the DJ and came back a few seconds later with a smirk on his face that rivaled the one Elliot usually wears.

"What'd he say?" Munch asks with a grin.

"One more and then us. And that after the performance the girls put on, if we sing this song we're going to be in the doghouse. I told him we've got some pretty understanding ladies at this table," Fin said with a grin.

"I wonder what the hell they're singing?" Casey pondered out loud.

"And how the four of you can kill the four of us without getting busted?" Elliot asks.

"I'm not worried about me. It's you three that are gonna have a problem," Henry chuckles.

"How d'ya figure?" Elliot asks.

"Mine's wearin' a ring!" Henry teased.

"A ring that I will chuck at your head if you piss me off, Warner," Melinda advised with a grin.

"Besides," I advise. "A surgeon, a cop, the medical examiner, and an assistant district attorney. I don't think we'll have trouble getting away with three deaths," I grin.

"Too bad Donnelly isn't here. Then we'd get off for _sure_," Casey teases.

The guys grinned as the group before them finished their song and exited the stage amidst cheers and clapping.

"Okay y'all… we've got some brave-as-_hell_ gentlemen up next. Those four beautiful ladies that did that Danielle Peck number earlier? Well these are the four jokers they get to go home with every night. They're singing a song by a pretty obscure country group called The Notorious Cherry Bombs. The song is called…" he paused. "It's hard to kiss the lips at night that chew your ass out all day long." He held up his hand to drown out the chuckles and a few boos from the audience. "I wish I was kidding people! So while you're feelin' some sympathy for the ladies, give it up for Fin, John, Henry, and Elliot!"

Elliot smiles directly at me as he takes the microphone and sings the first couple lines of the song.

_She used to call me baby... I thought she was such a lady  
But my how things have changed since times moved on_

John jumps in to save him. Or add to his pain, I'm not sure which.

_I gave her my last dollar... And now all she'll do is holler  
Oh my life has become a country song_

Casey and I both glare indignantly at the stage while Melinda and Tiffani just giggle.

_I've learned she can resist me by the way she always disses me  
And comes to bed at night, with that cold cream on_

Tiffani stops laughing after Fin sings his lines.

Henry jumps in for the next line, an appropriate choice for the married man.

_Sometimes I might feel frisky but these days it's just too risky_

The boys all look at us and grin those irresistible grins as they launch into the chorus.

_It's Hard To Kiss The Lips At Night That Chew Your Ass Out All Day Long  
All day Long  
It goes all day long_

Elliot jumps in with the next line.

_If a tree fell in the forest, She didn't hear it, would I still be wrong?_

"YES!" I scream at him with a grin.

Henry sings the next line.

_I guess I should admit it  
She ain't never gonna quit it_

John, Fin, and Elliot join him for the hook.

_It's Hard To Kiss The Lips At Night That Chew Your Ass Out All Day Long_

John glances up at the monitor and speaks the next line to Henry.

"_Man I remember when her eyes used to be so blue and shiny,"_

"They still are!" Casey screeches.

Henry nods and replies with the next line.

"_God you oughta see what's happened to her hiney."_

Melinda scoffed and stole a drink of my MGD. "He's on the couch," she says, even though she's grinning when she says it.

John turns to Henry and asks, "_Her what_?"

Henry glances back up at the monitor and answers John's question. _"Her hiney. Man that thing is big enough to land a small plane on."_

"He should see the size of the couch he'll be sleeping on," Melinda whispers to Casey.

"_Small plane_?" Fin asks.

"_I'm tellin' ya_," Elliot says. "_I used to roll her in the clover, (mmm hmm) but my God those days are over_." 

The other three yahoos look up at the monitor for their next line. "_Hallelujah_!" they chorus, all shaking their heads. "We don't mean that, Liv," Fin says with a grin.

I nod and smile, winking at Elliot.

They all chorus together for the hook again, some of the guys in the audience joining them.

_It's Hard To Kiss The Lips At Night That Chew Your Ass Out All Day Long  
All day Long  
She goes all day long._

Fin starts in with the next line, winking at Tiffani who's sitting beside me shaking her head, swilling a margarita.

_If some day they drop the big one,  
I'd say sweet Jesus, She's gonna finally leave me alone_

"What the hell does that even mean?" she asks me. I shrug. Not a clue.

John jumps in with the next line, smiling out at Casey who's shooting daggers at him out of her bright blue eyes.

_It's alright if we say it  
'cause the radio won't play it._

Elliot makes a motion to the guys in the audience to join them again for the hook.

_It's Hard To Kiss The Lips At Night That Chew Your Ass Out All Day Long_

"One more time guys!" he says and all the guys in the bar start in.

_It's Hard To Kiss The Lips At Night That Chew Your Ass Out All Day Long_

The guys in the crowd cheer and clap and all of us girls just shake our heads.

"Thanks, uh, guys. Enjoy those couches. Now go pick out some love songs to make it up to these lovely ladies," the DJ suggests as I shove the book at Elliot with a smile.

--

A/N: Yes, that's a real song!! The group is Rodney Crowell's (he used to be married to Johnny Cash's daughter Roseanne) road band (who's original guitar player was Vince Gill – there's your country music trivia for the day)!! What did you think? R&R! XO, KJ


	4. 4: Fin, Never Been This Loved

A/N: Fin's chapter! VERY OOC for Mr. Ice-T, but hey. I don't listen to rap, sorry: ) This on is very short, but with a sweet twist at the end!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!

--

"Okay, y'all. Here's something that kinda surprised me – who wants to hear a little Charley Pride tonight?" the DJ asked as Fin got off his stool and made his way to the stage.

"Charley Pride?" Casey and I mouth at each other.

"He LOVES Charley Pride," John says with a grin. "Says he did amazing things for the black community."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Really," Tiffani says with a grin.

"Liv, you've gone on rides with him," John says, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah but jeez. He always made me listen to that Motown crap," I say with an eye roll.

The cheering crowd dies down a little as Fin takes the microphone from the DJ. Right before he does, the DJ says "Let's give it up for Fin, y'all!"

"Hey thanks man," Fin says. "I know this might surprise some of you. But you gotta show love for the first black guy to sing a cowboy song," he says with a trademark Fin smile. He glances up at the monitor as he jumps into the first verse.

_I'm no stranger to loving arms  
Well, I'm accustomed to lady's charms  
You know that I didn't just arrive into town  
You might say that I've been around  
I've seen the fighter in lover's eyes  
I've seen the lost pay in my time  
I didn't think that there was much I'd missed  
But let me tell you this_

He steps off the stage and walks back to our table, taking Tiffani's hand. She turns beet red and shakes her head vehemently. "C'mon Tiff," he says, kissing the top of her blonde head.

She acquiesces, and they go back up to the stage where the DJ has put a stool for Tiffani to sit on. She sits down and grins bashfully as Fin continues singing.

_I've never been so loved in all my love  
I've never felt the way I feel tonight  
You came along and made my world turn bright  
I've never loved like this before  
I've never been so loved in all my love  
I want forever to be like tonight  
I'm going to need you 'til the day I die  
I've never been so loved in all my love_

Tiffani grins as he launches into the next verse.

_Ain't it amazing, you're naturally fine  
You've got a hold on this heart of mine  
And I don't want you to ever let go  
Hell, I just want you to know_

I smile as I feel Elliot's hand rubbing up and down my back. I feel the same way about him.

_I've never been so loved in all my love  
I've never felt the way I feel tonight  
You came along and made my world turn bright  
I've never loved like this before  
I've never been so loved in all my love  
I want forever to be like tonight  
I'm going to need you 'til the day I die  
I've never been so loved in all my love_

A collective gasp comes from the audience as Fin gets down on one knee in front of Tiffani and pulls a black box out of his jeans pocket. He finishes the song, Tiffani bawling on her perch.

_I've never been so loved in all my love  
I've never felt the way I feel tonight  
You came along and made my world turn bright  
I've never loved like this before_

The song fades out as the man singing begins to speak. "Tiffani Elaine Carter, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Will you do me the great honor of making me Mr. Dr. Tiffani Carter?" Fin teases with a grin.

Tiffani nods her head wildly and tearfully holds out her hand for him to slide the ring in place.

"I love you, baby," he says and the crowd goes _nuts._

"How the hell am I going to top that?" Elliot grumbles good-naturedly.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Stabler," I warn.

"Oh trust me, I've thought about it. But damn, I don't have a ring on me," he teases.

I grin. "Really? You've thought about us getting married?" I ask.

"Every day."

Fin and Tiffani sit back down at the table and Tiffani holds out her hand so Melinda, Casey and I can inspect her ring. It's beautiful. A carat, emerald cut, with smaller emerald cut side stones. Not too high off the band so she can wear it at work without worrying about snagging it on something.

"Good work, detective," Melinda says with a grin. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, Mel," Fin says with a smile. "But it's not half as beautiful as Tiff."

"Aw!" Casey exclaims, shoving John playfully. "How come you don't ever say stuff like that?"

"Well, okay. Tiffani, you're not half as beautiful as that ring," John deadpans.

"Funny," Casey pouts with a grin.

The DJ gets the crowd to quiet down and asks, "Okay! Congratulations, Fin and Tiffani! Hey speaking of Tiffani, where'd my four beautiful girls go? Get up here and sing your next song!"

--

A/N: Aw, right? We don't ever see Fin with anyone, so I thought this would be fun! R&R! The next chapter is going to be the girls getting back at the boys for the Cherry Bombs song!!


	5. 5: The Girls, Men

A/N: Another girls' song! Super short one! This is an older 80's song, but it always makes me smile when it comes on the radio. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!

--

We make our way back up to the stage, taking the microphones again. The DJ grins and says, "Now this song, this song is much more appropriate! Let's give it up again for Liv, Melinda, Casey, and Tiff!"

"Okay ladies, I'm sure you'll agree with us on this one," Melinda says before launching into the first verse.

_They buy you dinner, open your door.  
Other then that, what are they good for?_

She shoots a look at Henry who just grins and winks at her.

_Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men.  
They all want a girl just like the girl,  
That married dear old dad: they make me so mad.  
Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men._

Casey, Tiffani, and I jump in for the chorus.

"_Well, you can't beat 'em up 'cause they're bigger then you_," I sing, shaking my head in the negative.

"_You can't live with 'em and you just can't shoot 'em," _Tiffani sings sweetly and shrugs.

_Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men._

I grin as Casey takes the second verse, her eyes trained on John.

_They love their toys; they make their noise._

"_They're nothing but a bunch of overgrown boys_," she looks at me and I nod and roll my eyes.  
_Men! I'm talking 'bout men.  
If you give 'em what they want, they never fall in love.  
Don't give 'em nothin' they can't get enough;  
Men! I'm talking 'bout men._

The girls jump in for the chorus.

"_Well, you can't beat 'em up 'cause they're bigger then you_," I throw my head back and laugh as Elliot and the boys make a big show of flexing their muscles.

_You can't live with 'em and you just can't shoot 'em.  
Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men._

Tiffani takes the third verse, a huge grin on her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Elliot hand a piece of paper to the DJ. He reads it, grins at Elliot and nods. I can read his lips saying "You're next."

"_In the beginning they always aim to please_," Tiffani holds up her left hand and wiggles the finger with the engagement ring on it.

_They serve a purpose; they fill a need.  
They ensure survival of the species.  
They take you for a ride, run out of gas.  
Most of the time they're a pain in the a-a yeah, yeah.  
Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men._

I wrap my arm around Casey's shoulders as she, Melinda, and I prepare to cry out the words to the chorus again.

_Well, you can't beat 'em up 'cause they're bigger then you.  
You can't live with 'em and you just can't shoot 'em.  
Men! I'm talkin' 'bout men._

The last verse is mine, and I lock eyes with Elliot.

_Silver tongue devils.  
Well, they're lying through their teeth.  
Saying anything,  
Just to sweep you off your feet_," I grin at the love of my life, the notorious charmer. He shakes his head and mouths "I love you, baby," at me.

_Ooh yeah, men! talkin' 'bout men.  
Mere mortal men._

The ladies in the crowd burst into applause and the guys are all grinning. I had my microphone back to the DJ and he flashes a grin at me.

"Can those girls sing or what? Let's give it up for them one more time. Liv, Tiff, Melinda, and Casey!" the crowd keeps applauding and I glance up at Elliot, his fingers in his mouth, whistling obnoxiously. I roll my eyes as I sit down next to him.

"What are you singing, babe?" I ask.

"Wait and see," he says. "I'm next."

--

A/N: Well? What did you think?


	6. 6: Elliot, Slow Hand

A/N: Elliot sings! Yay! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the girls' song! R&R! XO, KJ

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.

--

"Now _here_, is a man who wants to make it up to his girl when he acts like an ass. Little Conway, anyone? Hello, darlin," the DJ drops his voice into a lower octave to imitate the late country singer. My face flushes as I glance up at the monitor to see what Elliot is singing. Oh Lord.

"Were those girls beautiful?" Elliot asks and the crowd screams and hollers. "We're a pretty lucky bunch of guys," he says, pausing. "Especially me," he says with a wink to me. What a charmer. A few of the women in the crowd said "aww," as he started to sing the familiar tune.

_As the midnight moon, was drifting through  
The lazy sway of the trees,  
I saw the look in your eye, looking into the night  
Not seeing what you wanted too see  
Darling don't say a word, I've already heard,  
What your body is saying to mine,  
You've got a fast move, you got a slow groove, on your mind_

He winks at me again. I know what's coming. I love this song. More importantly, I love making out with my boyfriend to this song.

_You want a man with a slow hand, you want a lover with an easy touch  
You want somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
Baby, believe me, I understand, when it comes to love  
You want a slow hand_

As the guitar solo is drawing out, I can feel my face flush. And not an _ohmygod I'm so embarrassed_ kind of blush either. More like a _let's get the hell out of here and go home and have sex_ kind of blush.

Moon shadowed ground, with no one around  
and the blanket of stars in our eyes  
Hey we're drifting free, like two lost leaves  
On the crazy wind of the night  
Darling, don't say a word I've already heard  
What your body is saying to mine  
If you want all night, you know it's all right  
I've got time

Elliot looks up at me and blue fire blazes in his eyes. I know what we'll be doing when we get home.

You've got a man with a slow hand  
You've got a lover with an easy touch  
You've got somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
Baby, believe me I understand, when it come to love  
You want a slow hand

_Indeed I do, _I think to myself as I can feel my body temperature spike.

_You want a lover with a easy touch  
You got somebody who would spend some time with you Baby  
Not to come and go in a heated rush_

Which he never does. I love this man more than life itself. He's kind, good, sweet, funny, brilliant, and phenomenal in the sack. Which pales in comparison to all that other stuff. He's the most amazing man in the world. And he's mine.

He finishes the song with a brilliant Elliot-esque smile, which I'm sure dampens the panties of half the girls in the audience, judging by all the swooning I'm witnessing.

He steps off the stage and comes back to our table, grinning at me the whole way. "What did you think?" he asks.

"I--" I begin but someone cuts me off.

"I think I should have taken you home when I had the chance," Casey blurts.

Elliot bursts out laughing at Casey's slack-jawed reaction to his song.

"Hate to break it to you, Case. That chance wasn't ever there. This one's held my heart from day one," he says, taking my chin in his hand and kissing my lips softly. "Love you," he says.

"Love you," I reply.

--

A/N: Well?


	7. 7: The Guys, My Girl

A/N: The boys are back!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!

--

"Alright, y'all. Remember the couch dwellers? They're baaaack," the DJ sing-songs as the boys make their way to the stage.

"Did you see them take a song up?" I ask.

Casey and Tiffani shake their heads. "I bet Elliot gave it to the DJ when he did _Slow Hand_," Melinda suggests.

"And _I'm_ the detective," I say with a grin.

"Oh my gosh," Tiffani grins as she looks at the monitor. "Don't look now, Liv," she says. "Motown," she giggles.

I groan as the boys do this shoo-bop dance step thing. Oh Lord. I look down at our table and notice all the empty bottles and glasses. Oh. That explains so much. Munch's voice fills my ears as the song starts.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of Maaay," _he sings, a little bit drunkenly.

Elliot jumps in with the next couple lines.

_Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?_

Fin and Henry take the first chorus.

_My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

Henry launches into the next couple lines, his eyes locked on Melinda's.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

Fin smiles at his fiancée as he sings, "_Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?"_

The boys do their little dance step again as they belt out the chorus.

_My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
ooh ooh ooh_

Munch grins widely at Casey, as if there was no one else in the bar.

_ooh ooh ooh  
hey.  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim._

Elliot looks at me and smiles. I know he's having a good time, as much as he was dreading this.

_I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

Fin and Henry jump in, finishing the song out.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl (fade)_

"Okay, gang, now how was _that_? Nice work fellas. I bet you just might have earned your way off those couches," the DJ chuckles. "Okay, we got another one of the ladies takin' a song, y'all. Casey! Get your blonde self up here!" he commands.

--

A/N: For those of you who knew the set list for the rest of the story, I added this one in because otherwise I would have only had 13 chapters. I'm not superstitious, I just prefer round numbers!


	8. 8: Casey, Some Hearts

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!

--

"Ever feel like no matter what guy you're with, that someone somewhere with some sort of power just hates you? And that you're never going to find the right one?" Casey asks the crowd.

I see a few girls nodding vehemently, myself included.

"Me too," Casey says. "But not so much anymore," she grins and blushes. "This song is by Carrie Underwood, and as much as I hate American Idol, I love Carrie and I love this song." She stands back for a few minutes while the DJ cues up her track.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

She looks out at us and grins, her eyes locking on John's as he smiles back at her.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

Casey and John had more going against them than even Elliot and I did in some ways. He was practically old enough to be her dad, for one. Not quite, but damn close. John… has four ex-wives. Casey's barely out of law school. He's sarcasm and conspiracies, she's… well… I'd say sweetness and light, but that's probably not accurate. Anyway, oddly enough, they're perfect together.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
__ a href" hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh_

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Casey grins as she belts out the bridge.

_Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

She hands the microphone back to the DJ and heads back to our table. She sits back on her stool and wraps her arm around John's, snuggling her head into his shoulder. He leans over and kisses the top of her head and she smiles. "Me too," he whispers.

"Okay, let me see who we've got next. Sami and Rach, you're up, Liv you're on deck!" the DJ says.

"What are you singin' babe?" Elliot asks.

"It's a surprise," I smile. "Wait and see."

--

A/N: I just thought this song was perfect for Casey. I couldn't find one for her for the longest time, but I think this one's a winner! Let me know what you think!!


	9. 9: Liv, I Got My Baby

A/N: Next up… It's Liv! Yay!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

"Alright, y'all ready to hear from Olivia again? Get up here girl!" the DJ asks and I head for the stage.

"Hey everybody," I smile out at everyone, thinking about how much fun tonight has been. "Who wants a little Faith Hill?" I ask as the opening chords to the song cue up.

_Diggin' around, feelin' so down  
Floatin' around like a feather  
Nothin' but me and all of my dreams  
Tryin' to hold it together_

Those were long days  
Long days indeed  
(Could not avoid, I feel no joy, no relief)  
But everyone knows, when that's how it goes  
It's usually bound to get better  
So when you arrived, I looked in your eyes  
And all I could see was forever

As I sing the words to the song that means so much to my relationship with Elliot, I remember back to the first day I met him. One look in those baby blues and I was gone. Granted, he stayed married to someone else for another seven years, but my heart always belonged to him.

_What a fine day  
A fine day indeed  
(When you showed up, I fell in love, now look at me)_

I got my baby  
I got those good times  
No lack of sunshine  
"_Baby I got you_," I sing as I blow him a kiss.

_Darlin' I find you're blowin' my mind  
Every time that I hold you  
Better than gold, the deeper we go  
Nobody knows it like I do_

These are sweet days  
Sweet days indeed  
(A love that flows, will always grow now can't you see)

_I got my baby (you know that I do)  
I got those good times (oh yeah)  
No lack of sunshine  
Baby I got you  
Red hot and no blues  
Got no more bad news (no bad news)  
I got my baby  
Yeah, baby I got you_

"I love you, El," I say with a grin right before I hand the microphone back to the DJ. I make my way back to our table and he wraps his arm around my lower back and kisses me on the cheek. "Love you too," he says.

"I'm tellin' ya. You fellas don't deserve these lovely ladies," the DJ says, shaking his head. "Next up: Shari, Jess, Vanessa! John, you're on deck my man."

--


	10. 10: John, Under My Skin

"Since I am quite obviously the old timer of this group, I thought I'd dust off a classic. Any of you kids ever heard of Ol' Blue Eyes?" John asks. Elliot grins at him. "Not you, Stabler," John deadpans. "Sinatra," he grins at Casey as the song begins.

_I've got you under my skin.  
I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well  
I've got you under my skin?_

Casey is blushing and grinning, and I'm thinking about the fedora that John always wears in the winter. He _is_ sort of Sinatra-esque.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin._

As the few bars of music wash by, John does the same little dance step that the boys did when they sang "My Girl."

I turn to Elliot. "Did you practice that, you weirdo?" I tease.

"Hey. We had couches to earn our way off of," he defends.

I roll my eyes. "I love you so much," I say.

"I know, honey. You should. I'm singing karaoke. And dancing," he adds.

I place a chaste kiss on his lips. "And for your efforts, you shall be rewarded," I promise.

I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
Yes, I've got you under my skin.

John takes a little bow at the end of the song and heads offstage.

"That was great, baby," Casey exclaims, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks, Case," he says.

"Sinatra. Now that was one cool cat," Henry says with a grin.

"Pretty classic, partner. Nice work," Fin says.

"Thanks guys. What'd you think, Ol' Blue Eyes?" he asks Elliot.

"Not bad, John. Not bad at all," Elliot says with a chuckle.


	11. 11:Henry, Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye

A/N: Henry's up! After him will be Tiff, then we're done! Hope you've enjoyed! R&R! XO, KJ

"Let's hear it again for John, y'all," the DJ says. "Okay, we've got another classic up for you next. How about The Casinos? Henry! You're up, man!"

Melinda blushes as her husband makes his way to the stage.

"What's he singing?" I ask her.

"Then You Can Tell Me Good-bye," she says with a smile. "It's the song we danced to at our wedding."

"Aw," Tiffani, Casey, and I swoon.

"Shut up," Melinda giggles.

Henry's rich baritone voice floods through the room as the song begins.

_Kiss me each morning for a million years  
Hold me each evening by your side  
Tell me you'll love me for a million years  
Then if it don't work out  
Then if it don't work out  
Then you can tell me goodbye_

Melinda sways back and forth to the tune, quite obviously lost in her own thoughts.

_Sweeten my coffee with a morning kiss  
Soften my dreams with your sighs  
Tell me you'll love me for a million years  
Then if it don't work out  
Then if it don't work out  
Then you can tell me goodbye_

As the organ solo winds down, Henry smiles brightly at his wife.

If you must go, oh no, I won't grieve  
If you wait a lifetime before you leave

Then if you must go  
Mmm, I won't tell you no  
Just so that we can say we tried  
Tell me you'll love me for a million years  
Then if it don't work out  
Then if it don't work out  
Then you can tell me goodbye

Henry draws out the last syllable of the song for a good five seconds. I glance to Melinda and her eyes are watering and she's wiping tears from her cheeks. Casey pulls the medical examiner to her for a hug.

"Quite the guy you've got there, doc," she says.

Melinda nods her head. "He's somethin' else alright," she says with a grin. "That was great, honey," she says when he gets back to the table.

"I'd marry you all over again, Mel," Henry says.

"Aw," Casey grins and turns to John. "Why don't you ever--"

"Stop," he holds up a hand. "I sang Sinatra for you."

"Okay," she grins.

"Where is Miss Tiffani?" the DJ asks, pretending to scan the crowd. "Oh yeah! The noisy table! Go figure! Get up here and sing us some Madonna, Tiff!"

"That's my cue," she says, sliding off her stool and kissing Fin quickly on the cheek before she goes to the stage.


	12. 12: Tiffani, Crazy For You

Tiffani makes her way to the stage and takes the microphone the DJ offers her.

"Guess what y'all?" she asks. "I'm getting' married!" she shrieks, holding up her ring finger. The girl is a lot of things, but a good drunk she's not. Can't hold her liquor with a damn. "And I want to dedicate this song… to my super hot fiancee. Fin. I love you, baby," she grins drunkenly.

"Oh yeah. You'll be pourin' her into bed later," Elliot grins.

"She can't really hold her liquor can she?" Fin asks with a smile.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

As she gets to the chorus, Tiffani points drunkenly to Fin.

_I'm crazy for you_  
"_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_," she sings as she runs a hand down her body.

"Oh damn. Keep it PG-13, baby," Fin mutters.

_I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we to are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

As she heads into the chorus, Tiffani is gazing at Fin, all smoky eyes and sex on her brain. She sure didn't look like a heart surgeon standing up there.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
im crazy for you,  
crazy for you  
crazy for you  
crazy for you_

its all brand new, i'm crazy for you  
and you know its true, im crazy, crazy for you  
its all brand new, im crazy for you  
and you know its true, yeah, Im crazy for you  
Crazy for you baby  
im crazy for you

"Thank you!" Tiffani exclaims, bounding off the stage.

"Uh, thanks for that… um, great performance, Doc," the DJ grins.

"I'm gonna punch him in the mouth," Fin mutters.

"Relax, Fin. He was kidding," Elliot and John both place a hand on Fin's arms to keep him restrained.

"How'd I do, baby?" Tiff asks, wrapping her arms around Fin's shoulders.

"Great," Fin smiles at her.

"Really? Cuz I'm really drunk," she smiles back, getting a laugh from the rest of us. "You could tell, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, Tiff. Half the people in here are wasted," Casey reassures her.

"Let's see… Katie's up! Followed by Chas, then it's Melinda, then it'll be last call ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ announces.


	13. 13: Melinda, I'd Choose You Again

A/N: Melinda's song! This one is called "I'd Choose You Again," and it's by the Forrester sisters. Funny thing is, the sister that sings lead on this song has a really similar voice to Tamera Tunie, so I think that's just what Melinda would sound like when she sings! Crazy!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!

--

"Hey y'all! We've got a 25th anniversary in the house tonight!" The crowd cheered noisily. "Where'd Melinda go?" he asks. Melinda gets up from the table and heads for the stage.

"I didn't know it was your anniversary," I say to Henry.

"Not today. Tuesday. 25 years I've been married to that beautiful girl," Henry says; a touch of amazement in his voice.

"That's gonna be me someday," Elliot whispers in my ear. I turn and smile at him, kissing him softly.

"Hope so," I say. "If I let you live that long."

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "You will."

"You guys, we have had so much fun tonight, but the hubby and I are getting old, so I think we're done after this song. But first, I want to dedicate it to my wonderful husband Henry. Thank you for the best 25 years and the three greatest kids of my life, baby. I love you," she says, blowing him a kiss as she begins to sing.

_Looking in my life through the eyes of a young girl  
Growing older all the time, maybe just a little wiser  
I can clearly see all my mistakes keep coming back to visit me  
Pointing out the roads not taken  
So much I'd like to change but one thing I'd do the same_

"_I'd choose you again, I'd choose you again," _she sings as her eyes lock on her husband.

_  
If God gave me the chance to do it all again  
Oh, I'd carefully consider every choice and then_

_  
"Out of all the boys in the world," _she grins

_  
I'd choose you again_

_Times weren't always good  
Seems like the Lord gave all the easy parts away  
But every time the road got rocky  
You'd look at me and say  
Had all you needed long as I was there with you  
You're the reason I kept going  
If I could start my life anew  
The first thing that I would do_

I'd choose you again, I'd choose you again  
If God gave me the chance to do it all again  
Oh, I'd carefully consider every choice and then  
Out of all the boys in the world 

_  
"I'd choose you again," _I smile gently at Elliot who's rubbing his hand up and down my back at the words of the song.__

I'd choose you again, I'd choose you again  
If God gave me the chance to do it all again  
Oh, I'd carefully consider every choice and then  


"_I'd listen to my heart and I'd choose you again," _Melinda sings.

Elliot kisses my cheek gently. "I love you, Liv," he says

"I love you too," I reply, resting my head on his shoulder. 

"_You again, you again," _her eyes drift shut as she finishes out the song to thunderous applause.

"Wow," I breathe. "That was awesome. I had no idea she could sing like that."

"She put herself through medical school singing in a band," Henry explained.

"Seriously?" Elliot asks, totally flabbergasted at the idea of our straight-laced medical examiner singing in smoky bars.

"Crazy, huh?" Henry asks with a grin. "I met her when I was bartending at a place a couple blocks off campus."

Melinda comes back to the table and grabs her purse. "Ready, honey?" she asks, pure love shining from her brown eyes.

"Whenever you are," Henry grins back, placing his hand at the small of her back.

"This was a great idea, guys," Melinda says, pulling me, Casey, and Tiff into a hug.

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again," I agree.

"I had fun," Henry says.

"Really?" Casey asks.

"Yeah. Did you guys have fun?" he questions the other three guys.

"Yeah," Elliot says begrudgingly.

"I guess," John agrees.

"Oh, it was okay," Fin says with a smile, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Tiffani. "Best night of my life," he rephrases.

"That's better," Tiffani grins.

I stand up, stretching my arms over my head to stretch out my back. Can't sit on a bar stool for five hours like I could in college.

"Ready, honey?" Fin asks.

Tiffani nods with a yawn and lays her head on Fin's shoulder.

"Goodnight, guys," Fin says, leading his fiancée to the door, right behind Henry and Melinda.

I wave as they head to their vehicles.

"Are you ready to go?" Elliot asks me, a very distinct look in his eye. Oh lord.

"Whenever you are, sweetheart," I say with a grin, mentally rolling my eyes at him.

--

A/N: Don't get all excited. This isn't going where you think it is. Dirty girls. : ) R&R! XO, KJ


	14. 14: Surprise, You Give Love A Bad Name

A/N: Two more and then we're done with this one!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

"This was fun. We should do it again," Casey suggests as we head for the exit.

"Yeah, we had a great time," I agree.

"We did?" Elliot asks.

"Yes, dear. You had a blast," I remind him.

John opens his mouth to speak and Casey silences him with a glare. "So did you," she says. He nods his agreement.

I whip my head toward the stage as I hear the DJ speak. "We've got one more request! Dani! Get up here!"

Casey turns her head around and stares at the stage. "You don't think…"

"No," I say. "Hell, no."

Oh but yes. Walking toward the stage is none other than that little blonde hooker from Warrants, Miss Dani Beck.

"What the hell is she singing?" Casey asks bitterly. That's why she's my best friend. She protected my territory while I was gone.

"Oh you're KIDDING ME," I say, glancing up at the monitor.

"What?" Elliot asks.

"You Give Love a Bad Name," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Gee, El," Casey says. "Wonder who that's directed at."

"Let's go ladies. No bar fights on my watch," John says, taking Casey's arm and trying to steer her closer to the door.

"Are you KIDDING? I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm staying," she says, jerking loose of his grasp.

Casey and I both plop down on the nearest bar stools as the tramp starts speaking. Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Times about a million.

"I know this song isn't exactly written for a woman, but sometimes… it's just appropriate, you know?" she asks, staring straight at Elliot.

"Oh it is _on,_" I mutter, standing up.

"Sit down, dear," Elliot says. I glare at him for a second, but sit back down.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling  
You give love a bad name_

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me   
When passion's a prison you can't break free

You're a loaded gun ... yeah  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name 

As she looks at Elliot with pure… I'm not sure if that's hate or lust… whatever in her eyes, I turn to Casey. "She's fucking insane," I say.

Casey nods her agreement. "Certifiable."

_You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips   
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done 

This time when she looks up, she's looking straight at me. The look on her face now? Hate. She hates me. Good for fucking her. She better learn to keep her hands to herself.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name   
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love..._

Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

"This is kinda turning me on," Elliot whispers, running his hands up and down my bare arms. I turn and glare at him, but soften when I see the blue flame in his eyes. He's such a pain.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just this. You being so pissed off. Me knowing that you're being territorial. And knowing that no matter what stupid song Dani Beck sings, I'm going home with the hottest woman in this damn bar."

I reach behind me to where he's standing and run my hand up his thigh until I hit the spot that makes him suck in a breath.

"She's such an idiot," Casey mutters, dragging us out of our little time warp.

Elliot wraps his arm around my shoulders. "You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think I've seen enough," I reply, sliding off my bar stool.

I pull on Casey's hand and drag her from her perch. "Let's go, Counselor," I suggest. We walk out the door as the final strains of Dani's song fade out.

_You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name_


	15. 15: Epilogue

A/N: Last one! Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I liked picking the songs and writing it! And because you asked sooo (ten o's) nicely, smut alert. : ) Oh and by the way? Underbelly? Neva' happened. Or at least not how Dick made it happen.

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

"What?" I ask for the thirty billionth time as we're driving home later. He's driving, I'm still pretty buzzed. His intoxication has worn off. Or his need for me has just kicked up a notch, I'm not sure which.

"You're so beautiful," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm serious. I hope you know that. Nothing happened with her. She made a move on me and I pushed her away."

"I know," I say, because I do. He'd never cheat on me. We weren't even together at the time, but he never would have laid a hand on Dani Beck while they were partnered up. Casey would have castrated him for me. I grin widely at the thought.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just thinking about while I was gone."

"What about it?"

"Well you said you never did anything with Dani, and I know you're not lying."

"Yeah… why?"

"Casey would have killed you," I respond with a shrug.

He lets out a chuckle and laces his fingers through mine on his thigh. "That is for sure. She had your best interest at heart while you were gone." He laughs again. "I can still hear her voice when Dani asked her why she let that guy get off. _'Because I suck,'_" he mimics.

I giggle at his Casey impression.

"Even if she hadn't been around to keep me on the straight and narrow… nothing would have happened, Liv. Why would I want Dani when I was holding out hope for a chance with you?" he asks with a grin.

"You're trying to get into my pants," I say with an eye roll.

"Maybe. Is it working?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say. By this time I notice we've made it the rest of the way home and he's pulling the Navigator into the parking garage. When he shifts into park and takes out the key I open my door and glance at him over my shoulder. "Last one to the shower does dishes for a week," I say. With that threat, I'm off and running.

I can hear him right on my heels, and I know he'll let me win. I race up the stairs to our ground floor apartment and slam the door in his face, flipping the deadbolt to slow him down. I run into the bedroom and strip out of my clothes with lightening speed. I stop in the bathroom and turn on the shower, pulling the curtain closed. I go back into the bedroom and stand behind the door, where I know he'll go to look for his robe while he thinks I'm in the shower. I take it off the hook and run my finger through the loop on the neck. I hear him enter our apartment and I hold my breath. "Liv!" he calls. I bite my bottom lip, trying not to laugh and trying not to think about how cold I am standing here naked. He enters the bedroom and I peer around the corner of the door, watching him strip out of his clothes. A second later, he pulls on the door to grab his robe from where he thinks it is on the hook.

"Looking for this?" I ask seductively.

"More like this," he growls, grabbing me up in his arms and dragging me off to the shower.

--

C'mon now. It's a T rating. I had to keep it kinda PG. : ) R&R! Love you guys! XO, KJ


End file.
